With the rapid development of the consumer electronics market, a large number of miniature electro-acoustic components such as miniature moving-coil speakers are widely used. As the portable design of terminal products is requiring higher product performance, the design improvement of thinness and miniaturization is also required at the same time.
In conventional design, a miniature moving-coil speaker is usually connected to the terminal electronics electrically by soldering wires directly or by using a rigid PCB. However, such design can generally be only arranged at a side of the product due to restraints on product installation height, and the wire-leading of the miniature moving-coil speaker is routed according to product performance and connection terminal position.
However, such design not only increases overall dimensions of the product, but also interferes with miniaturization design of the product. Meanwhile, the wiring of the miniature moving-coil speaker also needs to be adjusted accordingly due to restraints on the connection terminal position and requirements on product performance of the miniature moving-coil speaker, which increases the difficulty of product design.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the existing miniature moving-coil speaker to avoid the above drawbacks.